Un blanco ¿familiar?
by Silxom723
Summary: Estando a merced de Tai Lung los 5 furiosos serán rescatados por un inesperado desconocido. ¿Quién es?, ¿por qué los ha salvado? Y por sobre todo ¿qué es lo que incómoda a Tigresa?.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Kung fu panda y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de DreamWorks Animation, solo me pertenece está historia y los OCs que puedan llegará a aparecer. Hago esto sin fines de lucro._

_*Aclaración*_

_Tomo en cuenta una línea temporal exclusiva de las películas, de los cortos y la serie solo cogeré detalles._

* * *

_''Prefacio''._

* * *

Todo apuntaba a que la decisión tomada había sido un error, Tai Lung no había desperdiciado los 20 años que llevaba pudriéndose en prisión, se había hecho increíblemente fuerte y gracias a eso ni los cinco furiosos peleando codo a codo consiguieron deshacerse de él. Ahora, intentado mantenerse de pie con la poca fuerza que les quedaba, contemplaban al leopardo que tras un poderoso salto aterrizó en cuatro a sus espaldas una vez libre de sus amarras.

El gran felino sonreía de lado con malicia, también se encontraba cansado e incluso algo lastimado, pero nunca al grado de sus contrincantes. Se levantó en dos patas e inclinó su peso hacia un lado con aires relajados.

—Shifu los entrenó bien... — comentó para luego arremeter contra Mono en un veloz movimiento de su pata delantera paralizandolo con un ataque a los nervios y consiguiendo un grito ahogado como respuesta de los restantes —pero no les enseñó todo.

Entonces la escena avanzó en cámara lenta, Tai Lung rugió abalanzándose sobre Tigresa quien por reflejo intentó detener el ataque... Uno que nunca llegó a ella. Ante las atónitas miradas de los presentes el leopardo gruñó con dolor pasando de largo por el costado izquierdo de la felina, terminando en una caída libre hacia el fondo del acantilado.

Manteniendose en shock los ahora 4 furiosos dirigieron su vista hacia el responsable. El cachorro de tigre, de pelaje albino y ojos verdes cayó abruptamente de espaldas contra el suelo al perder el equilibrio como consecuencia de la patada que le propinó a Tai Lung en plena espalda al salir de entre los arboles como bolido, el aterrizaje del pequeño fue tal que los 4 maestros hicieron muecas de dolor en una muestra de empatía inconsciente.

—P-perdio el conocimiento— expuso el ave reponiendo se de la impresión.

Y en efecto, el joven felino yacía desvanecido frente a sus narices, la caída había incluido un estruendoso golpe en la nuca del cachorro. Preocupados Mantis y Víbora se miraron entre sí preguntándose quien de los dos se acercaría al pequeño, al final no importó, ambos terminaron por colocarse a un respectivo costado.

—No parece una contusión seria, debería despertar dentro de poco— concluyó la reptil tras examinarlo mejor.

—O sea que tiene un cráneo duro ¿no?— bromeó el pequeño insecto ganándose una reprimenda por parte de su compañera.

—Pero, ¿que haremos con él?— intervino Grulla con preocupación. Los 3 cruzaron miradas y terminaron por observar a la felina que durante todo ese tiempo habia permanecido con la mirada clavada en el profundo fondo del abismo, agitaba su cola en un reflejo nervioso misma razón por la que también doblaba las orejas constantemente —¿Tigresa?— llamó con cautela.

—No escucho nada, no se mueve nada, no siento nada— dijo con tono neutro completamente pérdida en sus pensamientos.

—¡Tigresa!.

Fue la voz de víbora lo que la regresó a la realidad, sacudió la cabeza en un esfuerzo por ordenar sus ideas y volteó a verla, lucía preocupada sentimiento que aparentemente compartía con Grulla y Mantis, los miró un par de segundos y finalmente dirigió su visita hacia el pequeño tigre albino. Lo que sintió en ese momento fue dolor, un extraño ardor interno se instaló en lo profundo de sus entrañas, más lo único que mostró externamente fue un ceño fruncido que de ninguna manera le hacia honor a su malestar.

—¿Quién es?— Logró articular tratando de mantener su habitual tono de voz.

—No lo sabemos, quedó inconsciente después de caer, ¿que hacemos con él?— explicó y cuestionó con rapidez la otra chica del grupo.

—¿Tigresa?— insistieron los 3 al unísono.

La felina permaneció en silenció manteniendo firmemente su mirada sobre el cachorro, el ardor solo aumentaba conforme el tiempo pasaba y ya que no quería mostrarse débil o afectada frente a sus amigos se propuso el apartar la vista fracasando olímpicamente, por alguna razón no podía hacerlo, sabía que le lastimaba y aún así sentía la necesidad de centrar su completa atención en el pequeño, como si esperará que algo sucediera e incluso si ese era el caso ese "algo" se estaba tardando. En eso ocurrió, el ardor traspasó su límite y soltando un siseo que bien podría confundirse con un gruñido se encogió levemente agarrándose el abdomen.

—¡Tigresa!— su amiga se acercó con un rápido serpenteo poniéndose a su par, intendo encontrar una forma de ayudarla.

—Estoy bien.

—¡No!, no lo estás, resientes la batalla, sientate— le ordenó con firmeza. Tigresa se sorprendió al entender que su amiga no sabía la verdadera la razón de su malestar, aunque... Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Optó por cooperar sentándose en posición de loto siendo imitada por sus acompañantes, así todos se permitieron realizar unos cuantos ejercicios de respiración en busca de relajarse para poder pensar con claridad.

—Muy bien— comenzó Tigresa —es posible que Tai Lung haya sobrevivido a la caída, de todas maneras hemos ganado tiempo, ya veremos como proseguir— los 3 oyentes asistieron mostrándose de acuerdo —ahora tenemos dos prioridades— observó de reojo a su compañero caído y evitó el contacto con el cachorro queriendo evitar caer nuevamente en ese doloroso trance —regresaremos al palacio el maestro Shifu sabrá que hacer— finalizó dando a entender su decisión.

—Entonces... ¿Llevaremos al chico con nosotros? — preguntó el insecto con el fin de sercionarse. Tigresa se limitó a asentir, incorporándose para emprender el viaje de regreso.

De ahí en adelante nadie dijo nada, Víbora se encargó de subir al cachorro a la espalda de Grulla, Mantis también subió con la intensión de afirmar al pequeño y evitar que cayera al momento de alzar el vuelo. Mono se tuvo que conformar con viajar entre las patas del ave, tampoco es que pudiera quejarse ¿no?.

Así todos siguieron a Tigresa quien intentaba mantenerse lo más alejada posible de su nuevo acompañante, aprovechando así la oportunidad de poder reflexionar sobre la razón de su abrupto malestar.

«De seguro es el cansancio» Se trató de autoconvencer inútilmente. Con cierta ansiedad miró de reojo, por sobre su hombro, al inconsciente cachorro.

* * *

[Continuará…]

(-Redacción: 20/12/2019)

(-Revisión: 11/01/2020)

(-Publicación: 11/01/2020)


	2. Chapter 2

''I''

Con una confianza que se le hacia ajena, el Guerrero dragón atravesó las puertas que daban paso al imponente palacio de jade en compañia de su maestro. Con juegos y sonrisas cómplices se disponían a ingresar con la intención de descansar después del exigente y delicioso entrenamiento.

Sin embargo, un fuerte aleteo a sus espaldas, en compañia de unas fuertes pisadas forzadas les hicieron voltear quedando atónitos con lo que veían.

—¡CHICOS!— Exclamó el panda entre alarmado por ver las evidentes consecuencia de la batalla contra Tai Lung, y emocionado por tenerlos de regreso. Shifu por el contrario frunció el ceño y se acercó de inmediato a sus estudiantes.

Tigresa se adelantó e inclinó ante el panda rojo realizando una reverencia con una clara mueca de arrepentimiento. Shifu la observó sin cambiar su seria expresión asintiendo dándole a entender que la escuchaba.

—Lo sentimos maestro, creí que podiamos detenerlo— Dijo con un tono avergonzado pero sincero.

—Pudo haberlos matado— Contestó alzando la voz dejando de lado su semblante firme cambiando a uno preocupado. Tigresa se encogió en su lugar lista para la reprimenda más, para su sorpresa, Shifu siguió de largo acercándose a Mono para revertir el ataque nervioso.

—¿Y por qué no lo hizo?— Se atrevió a preguntar el panda captando la atención de los 5 furiosos quienes lo miraron sorprendidos.

«¡¿Aún sigue aquí?!» Fue la pregunta que resonó en la cabeza de cada maestro. Durante su viaje al encuentro con Tai Lung, Tigresa les había comentado acerca de la pequeña discusión que había presenciado entre su maestro y el panda, por lo que todos habían deducido que Po se habría ido antes de que ellos siquiera pensaran en regresar.

—Para que volvieran y nos llenara de miedo el corazón, pero no funcionará— Respondió con coraje contenido el pequeño maestro, ignorante de la estupefacción de sus estudiantes.

—Eh... Podría, bueno, un poquito, yo si tengo miedo— Comentó el panda jugando con sus dedos.

—Puedes vencerlo Panda— Y con eso se volvió oficial, los 5 furiosos estaban convencidos de que todo era una ilusión, que probablemente Tai Lung si los había matado y por eso veían lo que veían, a Shifu asegurando que aquel intento de estudiante de kung fu podía contra alguien al que ni juntos habían podido detener. Fue ese pensamiento el que les hizo recordar un detalle.

—Maestro, espere— Interrumpió Víbora, cortando la pequeña discusión maestro-alumno —Aún hay algo que tenemos que contarle— Dicho eso miró a sus amigos quienes asintieron mostrándose de acuerdo, a excepción de Mono quien aún no había visto al cachorro.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro, un pitido largo era lo único que se lograba distinguir, lamentablemente este era muy molesto y no parecía haber forma de callarlo. Frustrado intentó moverse hacia un lado en un intentó por escapar del fastidioso ruido, vale decir que fue una mala idea, pero solo lo descubrió tras impactar contra el duro piso de madera como consecuencia por haber caído de la cama, el pitido se intensificó pero almenos había conseguido abrir los ojos, soltando un gruñido con dolor contenido se logró incorporar quedando sentado.

«¿D-donde estoy?».

Se llevó una pata hacia la nuca pues era la zona donde sentía más concentrado el dolor de su cuerpo. Al hacerlo descubrió un vendaje que rodeaba toda la parte superior de su cabeza dejandole libertad exclusivamente a sus orejas.

«¿Qué me pasó?»

Apoyó el peso en sus patas delanteras con la intensión de impulsarse y por ende quedar de pie, después de dos intentos fallidos, a causa de mareos por el brusco movimiento, lo logró. Sintiéndose satisfecho por su hazaña prosiguió a analizar el lugar donde se hallaba. Era un washitsu¹ pequeño, en el costado izquierdo se encontraba la cama en la que hace unos momentos descansaba mientras que en el extremo contrario se situaba un pequeño mueble donde reposaban un rollo de vendas nuevas y algunos medicamentos analgésicos.

«¿Tuve un accidente?, ¿por qué no recuerdo nada?»

Comenzando a preocuparse, continuó analizando el cuarto, caminó hacia la puerta corrediza y la abrió unos cuantos centímetros, lo suficiente para asomar la mitad de la cara. Descubrió que la puerta daba con un corredor y que a ambos lados de este habían más washitsus, con una ferviente curiosidad corriendo le por las venas se aventuró a abrir a un más la puerta llegando a asomar por completo la cabeza y una pata, observó de derecha a izquierda y luego a la inversa, pero no vio a nadie, como si esa fuera una señal que le otorgaba permiso termino abandonando la habitación y posteriormente el pasillo.

«Este lugar... Se me ha-» cortó su divagación mental al distinguir un grupo de voces a lo lejos. Sus pupilas se dilataron y dió un paso atrás, permaneció quiero por los siguientes diez minutos, bajó la mirada, agitó la cabeza y finalmente suspiro resignado «necesito respuestas, y puede que ellos las tengan».

Así, convencido de que su desicion era la correcta se colocó en cuatro encaminandose con rapidez hacia el origen de las voces.

* * *

Los 5 furiosos, Po y el maestro Shifu estaban en la cocina, reunidos entorno a la mesa con sus respectivos platos de comida, sin embargo nadie parecía querer probar un bocado, a excepción del panda que comía con ahínco.

—Como cuando estoy preocupado— murmuró por lo bajo queriendo evitar preguntas o criticas de parte de sus acompañantes. Nadie comentó nada.

Shifu se había tomado la molestia de explicarles el como había descubierto la manera de entrenar al panda con éxito, de más está decir que los 5 se encontraban sorprendidos, era inaudito, ¿un entrenamiento de kung fue a base de comida?, era difícil de creer, pero si el propio panda rojo, quien en un principió era el más recio a aceptarlo, lo confirmaba, ninguno de ellos podía objetar nada. De alguna manera toda la situación les generaba un ambiente más tranquilo y ameno, tanto que de no ser por el asunto con el que tenían que lidiar probablemente no estaría presente aquel silencio incómodo.

—Entonces... Ahora que Po ya demostró ser... Apto para el kung fu— intervino Mono en un intentó de iniciar la conversación —a costa de mis galletas— agregó dirigiéndole una mirada resentida al panda quien sonrió nervioso —¿que haremos?— se dirigió a su maestro.

Todos lo miraron en silencio a lo que Mono se encogió en su sitio avergonzado. De pronto Shifu suspiró con cansancio y bajo su palillos dejándolos reposar en la mesa. Observó detenidamente a cada uno de sus acompañantes y finalmente habló.

—Siendo que aún existe la posibilidad de que Tai Lung regrese...— Los 5 y Po asintieron con seriedad, y algo de miedo en el caso del último — seguiremos entrenando, Po trabajará con ustedes a partir de ahora— Los furiosos volvieron a asentir y el panda sonrió de levemente, emocionado.

—¿Y que haremos con el pequeño?— Cuestionó la reptil preocupada, y sin que nadie lo notará Tigresa frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, él i-— La palabra del maestro quedó inconclusa ante el sonido de unas pequeñas pisadas seguido del rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta.

* * *

Por alguna razón que desconocía, el lugar se le hacia tremendamente familiar, a pesar de ser tan grande en ningún momento se sintió perdido, sabía por donde iba y hacia donde se dirigía, su patas practicamente se movían solas y aún así...

Siento que falta algo frunció el ceño y agitó su cola sin rayas con fastidio.

Dobló otro pasillo dando con las voces de una vez por todas, ese era otro detalle, desconocía a los dueños de las voces, sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que no era cierto, que si las conocía muy bien, demasiado bien. Gruñó comenzando a perder la paciencia, se detuvo apoyándose en la pared y cerrando los ojos con fuerza hizo un par de ejercicios de respiracion para lograr calmarse. No podía pensar con claridad cuando estaba ansioso... Ni hambriento, entonces cayó en cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre, su estómago se lo hizo notar con un par de gruñidos.

—Demonios— masculló por lo bajo avergonzado, decidió dejar el asunto por la paz y continuar, ya saciaría su apetito en otro momento. Con determinación se acercó a su objetivo, apoyó una pata sobre una de las puertas y soltando el aire que inconscientemente había inhalado la empujó.

Al instante todas las miradas se clavaron en él, por lo que agachando las orejas y habiendo pasado saliva se dispusó a hablar.

—Oh cariño, despertaste— Víbora fue más rápida y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó al recién llegado —no debiste levantarte, ¿tienes hambre?, te llevaré comida pero deberías volver y recostarte.

—Gracias, pero y-.

Ahora fue Grulla quien lo interrumpió —sufriste una fuerte contusión, aunque pareces estable es mejor que no te arriesgues, ven te acompañaré a tu habitación— con determinación cogió el brazo del pequeño encaminandolo a la salida de la cocina.

—Esperen, nece-.

—¿Qué te preparo amiguito?— y siguió Po, quien con toda su buena intención dejó su plato acercándose a la despensa en busca de ingredientes —¿que comen normalmente los tigres?— esta vez se dirigió a Tigresa quien lo ignoró al estar totalmente concentrada en el cachorro albino —¿Tigresa?.

El pequeño también entró en su propio dilema mental, si bien se sentía mal por tener que rechazar la amabilidad del ave y la serpiente, el tener que parar al panda le parecía aún peor, por si fuera poco su temor aumentó al sentir la penetrante mirada de la felina sobre él, no sabía si era por que le intimidaba, o por alguna otra razón que en ese momento ignoraba, ¡No sabía nada!.

—¡ARRGH!— Gritó liberando toda su frustración al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza cubriendose las orejas, respiró agitadamente por unos breves momentos y sintiéndose finalmente relajado alzó la mirada —Lo siento— agachó la cabeza arrepentido, pues había terminado por reaccionar como no quería —Yo solo quería saber...— observó a los 7 animales y suspiró —¿Donde estoy?.

Listo, lo había dicho, sintiéndose realizado buscó con la mirada alguna señal de que alguien le quisiera contestar, no tuvo que esperar mucho, el viejo panda rojo le dirigió una serena y sonrió con amabilidad.

—Éstas en el palacio de jade, yo soy Shifu y ellos— con una bara de bambú señaló a sus 6 acompañantes —son mis estudiantes de kung fu.

—Mucho gusto— saludaron todos con una reverencia, excluyendo a Po quien no estaba acostumbrado a seguir el protocolo de una manera tan automática, y Tigresa que seguía con su debate interno.

—Mucho gusto— repitió el saludo junto a la reverencia de una manera exquisita. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por los 5 ni por Shifu, Po no notó la diferencia entre este y un saludo normal.

—Bien, ahora que ya estás aquí toma asiento— invitó el panda rojo alzando una pata para detener las protestas de Víbora y Grulla —necesito hacerte unas preguntas si no es molestia, luego puedes volver a la cama.

—Por supuesto— accedió feliz de poder quedarse, también necesitaba hacer más consultas. Por lo cual, se acercó a la mesa buscando una silla vacía.

—Usa la mía cariño, yo ya comí— le dijó la serpiente, aunque era mentira, el plato humeante que aún permanecía en la mesa la delataba —Oh bueno, mejor dicho, ya no tengo hambre.

El cachorro asintió con algo de pena y tomó asiento, observó con atención a Shifu, en parte por su curiosidad y por otro lado para evitar pensar en la tigre que aún lo miraba, realmente comenzaba a incomodarle. Con cautela le devolvió el gesto tomándola por sorpresa e inmediatamente Tigresa apartó la mirada para extrañeza del pequeño tigre albino. La tos forzada de Shifu lo regresó a la realidad.

—Entonces... ¿cual es tu nombre?— comenzó el interrogatorio con una pregunta simple.

—... ¿Mi nombre?.

—¿No lo recuerdas?— cuestionó Grulla con un tono muy preocupado intercambiando miradas con Víbora.

—¡No!, quiero decir si, si recuerdo mi nombre, es que me pareció una pregunta muy simple, me tomó por sorpresa— se apresuró a aclarar para alivió del par.

—¿Y bien?— insistió el maestro con tranquilidad.

—Mi nombre es Hao— respondió seguro.

—¿Apellido?.

—Mis padres no me permiten decirlo, no a desconocidos al menos— se disculpó.

—Entiendo— cedió el panda rojo, no buscaba presionarlo — y siguiendo por ese camino, ¿sabes dónde están tus padre?.

—... Mis... ¿Padres?— Sus pupilas se dilataron.

Justo entonces Po estaba depositando un plato con tofú frente al pequeño. Ya que nadie se había molestado en constetarle respecto a que comía el cachorro, optó por ofrecerle el platillo que más frecuentaba Tigresa. Hao había recibido dicho platillo con aire ausente, centrando toda su atención en Shifu pero, cuando este soltó aquella pregunta, aferró el plato con fuerza, el objeto ante tal presión comenzó a tiritar entre las garras del tigre y terminó por romperse tras la reacción de su portador.

Volvió a aferrarse la cabeza, ahora con un palpitante dolor inundando su sien y nuca, principalmente está última. Unas difusas escenas surcaron su mente, dos pequeñas siluetas, luego una mucho más grande y fornida que además parecía cargar una caña de pescar, por último un pequeño contenedor dorado relució con claridad en sus recuerdos y después... Todo se tornó negro, lo último que escuchó fueron gritos ahogados y el choque de su propio cuerpo contra las tablas del suelo. Nuevamente había perdido el conocimiento.

* * *

[Continuará…]

(-Redacción: 20/12/2019)

(-Revisión: 18/01/2020)

(-Publicación: 18/01/2020)

***Vocabulario***

¹.washitsu: También conocido como "Cuarto Japonés", es un cuarto tradicional con pisos tatami, shōji, y tokonoma. Usualmente tiene puertas fusuma, que se deslizan en lugar de abrirse como las puertas con bisagras.

[**Notas de la autora]**

Habrá otro capítulo hoy a las 6pm (hora de Chile).


	3. Chapter 3

''II''

Con el segundo desmayo del cachorro, ahora reconocido como Hao, todos se comprometieron a evitar indagar demasiado en la vida personal del chico. Tanto Grulla como Víbora había dando el mismo diagnóstico, amnesia, con algo de suerte esta sería temporal. Ahora la serpiente cuidaba el sueño del pequeño tigre en compañia de su amiga felina, quien accedió a acompañarla por que la propia reptil la había obligado y en parte, por su propia voluntad gracias a que su malestar solo se apaciguaba si se mantenía cerca de él.

—¿No es lindo?, y tiene un pelaje tan suave— elogiaba la entusiasta maestra acariciando delicadamente la mejilla del durmiente Hao.

—Supongo— contestó de forma cortante volviendo a entrar a su habitual trance frente al pequeño.

—Bueno, ¡ya estuvo!— exclamó Víbora con exasperación observando el techo en busca de paciencia — ¿me dieras que te pasa?.

—... No se de que hablas— se limitó a decir con voz neutra cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja.

—¡Si, si lo sabes!, te noto rara desde que viste a Hao, actúas como ida, ¡me preocupas!— reclamó con molestia, pero luego agitó la cabeza y agregó —Pero esta bien, no te obligaré a decírmelo, solo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo.

Tigresa lo meditó detenidamente y terminó por suspirar frunciendo el ceño. Odiaba que Vibora hiciera eso, la serpiente sabía que era su compañera más cercana dentro de los cinco furiosos, más allá de porqué ambas fueran chicas, Vibora era comprensiva y le daba su espacio no por miedo como era el caso de los otros tres. Por ello entendía que lo dicho por su amiga no era más que una artimaña para que accediera a contarle la verdad.

—Deja eso, se lo que tramas— le advirtió a lo que Vibora desvío la mirada al saberse descubierta —Pero está bien, si insistes— inmediatamente recobró su atención —... No lo sé.

—... ¿Qué?— de manera inconsciente dejó de acariciar a Hao.

—Que no lo sé, simplemente me molesta verlo— refiriéndose al cachorro —me produce un ardor en el pecho— comentó brindándole más información.

—Oh, entiendo, yo... Bueno, me gustaría ayudarte, pero no tengo idea de a que se deba— confesó con pena, sin embargo Tigresa le restó importancia.

—Dejalo así, de seguro se me pasará pronto.

Zanjado el tema, ambas volvieron a concentrarse en el tigre albino. La felina mayor empezó a analizarlo minuciosamente prestando especial atención a su vestimenta, usaba una chaqueta con un extraño tono morado, como si fuese una mezcla entre este y gris claro, a cada costado del velcro lucia drgones blancos bordados, además debajo de la prenda tenía una polera negra que solo se distinguía por la zona del cuello. De la cadera para abajo tenía pantalones que le llegaban poco más allá de las rodillas, el resto de su pierna estaba vendada hasta el inicio del pie. Toda esa ropa era de buena calidad, es decir, costosa. Tigresa pensó que el chico probablemente tenía padres con buenos ingresos, lamentablemente eso no le daba suficientes pistas como para descubrir de donde venía.

Frustrada al no llegar a nada, miró por última vez al cachorro antes de levantarse queriendo ir a entrenar, ya que, todo este asunto no significaba que pudieran dejar de lado su papel como protectores del Valle de la paz. No obstante, al observarlo por, la ya mencionada, ultima vez se percató de que de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sobresalía un diminuto trozo de papel. Rápidamente lo agarró captando la atención de Vibora quien sin dudarlo se acercó a ver lo que su amiga podía haber descubierto.

—¿Lista de deberes?— leyeron al unísono el título del escrito.

En efecto era un pequeño listado con tareas mayormente domésticas, barrer su dormitorio, lavar los platos sucios, entre otras cosas para nada relevantes.

—Tal parece que es muy trabajador— comentó la serpiente con un tono que denotaba orgullo

—O bien sus padres son bastante exigentes— contrapuso la felina señalando cierta parte de la escritura.

"Recuerda no molestar a tu abuelo mientras medita, ya sabes lo que te espera si me desobedeces" Resaltaba un pequeño mensaje con letra roja al final del listado. Vibora tragó saliva, en si la amenaza era bastante común, pero el hecho de que estuviera profundamente marcada en el papel dejaba en claro que quien lo hubiese escrito tenía o mucha fuerza o un mal carácter, incluso cabía la posibilidad de que fuesen ambas.

Ese último pensamiento le sentó como un balde de agua fría a la reptil, ya que, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que... No, se suponia que "eso" estaba oculto en una zona de alta seguridad dentro del Palacio de jade, además, incluso si así fuera, ¿como había sucedido?, no tenía ninguna lógica. Víbora hubiese seguido con su dilema mental de no ser por la voz de un tercero.

—Es que mi abuelo tiene muy poca paciencia, es bastante cascarrabias al momento de meditar o entrenar... Pero mi papá dice que antes era peor — comentó con voz adormilada el pequeño cachorro, consiguiendo incorporarse y sintiendo un pequeño escozor en la nuca que rápidamente se extendió hasta su sien.

—... ¿Qué?— el par de hembras se desconcertó ante lo dicho, principalmente por lo repentino de esta acción.

—Pues eso— señaló las letras rojizas con una garra —mamá me lo recalca cada vez que puede— tras esto torció el gesto con cierto fastidio, algo que a Vibora le pareció adorable y a la vez reafirmaba su loca teoría.

—¿Ya... Te sientes mejor? — preguntó Tigresa cruzando sus primeras palabras con Hao.

—¿Eh?— a él también le costaba asimilar una interacción con la maestra por lo que sus palabras lo tomaron por sorpresa — Ah, si, ya estoy bien... gracias— contestó con cortesía agachado la cabeza.

—Que bueno cariño— la sonrisa de la reptil quebró la pequeña tensión que se había formado entre el par de gatos.

—Y... ¿Ahora qué?— pasó la vista por ambas maestras en busca de respuestas.

—Bueno, el maestro Shifu necesita hablar contigo— aclaró Tigresa desviando la mirada hacia la puerta al sentir nuevamente un calor en el pecho.

No obstante este no era doloroso, simplemente le parecía molesto y se incrementaba al fijarse en la desaliñada pero tierna apariencia de Hao, su pelaje se veía exageradamente esponjado a causa de su pequeña siesta y sus ojos tenían un brillo que denotaba rezagos del cansancio.

* * *

El trío caminó por los pasillos del palacio en busca del viejo panda rojo. Dicha accion se prolongó por una hora y hubiese dado para más de no ser por el aviso de Mono.

—Shifu se fue hace un buen rato— les aclaró ganándose un gruñido fastidiado de parte de Tigresa y, curiosamente, también de Hao —p-pero dijo que volvía pronto, tenía que preparar las cosas— se apresuró a agregar temiendo un posible ataque de su amiga

—¿Qué cosas?— cuestionó la maestra del snake kung fu dejando pasar la reacción del par de felinos... Al menos por el momento.

—No lo sé — se disculpó haciendo un gesto arrepentido con sus manos —solo dijo eso y se fue— entonces señaló la entrada y luego abrió los ojos con sorpresa —pero Po estaba con él antes de que llegara, quizás el sepa algo, está en la cocina.

—No perdemos nada con preguntar y de todas maneras Hao no ha comido nada— recordó Vibora en busca de convencer a su amiga.

La aludida suspiró resignada y asintió, se despidieron de Mono y cambiaron el rumbo hacia la cocina para buscar al panda. Así que ahí estaban ahora, nuevamente sentados en la mesa esperando por la comida de Hao y el momento ideal para preguntarle al panda sobre las palabras del maestro.

—Entonces... ¿Si te gustan los dumplings?— Po le hablaba al cachorro dándole la espalda inmerso en su labor.

—Seguro, papá también los ama— contestó con una increíble soltura —de no ser por mi madre sería mi único alimento— confesó con cierta vergüenza.

—¿Si?— Po también se sentía a gusto con la plática —salen dumplings— dijo por instinto sirviendole el tazon. A Hao le brillaron los ojos.

—¡Uhum!, mamá adora el tofú por lo que es mi otra comida favorita... luego están las galletas de mi tío— concluyó para luego colmarse la boca boca con los bollitos de masa rellena.

—¡Po, Tigresa, Víbora!— llamó Gruña entrando abruptamente sobresaltando a los aludidos y al pequeño —El maestro Shifu quiere verlos.

Asistieron y se retiraron no sin antes pedirle a Hao que les esperara pues de seguro no tardarían demasiado. El cachorro se mostró de acuerdo, más concentrado en su comida que en lo que le decían.

* * *

Trás la corta charla con sus alumnos, el panda rojo se disponía a hablar con Hao, también debía de informarle sobre la decisión respectante a su estadía. En el fondo hubiese preferido dejarselo a Vibora o en su defecto al panda gigante quienes poseían mayor tacto para esos temas, sin embargo, como la mayor autoridad del Palacio de Jade, era su deber asumir la responsabilidad. Meditando sobre eso fue que llegó a la entrada de la cocina casí sin darse cuenta, ingresó concentrado en su conflicto mental, cabizbajo.

—Hao, lamento decirte que en vista de nuestra situación de emergencia frente a Tai Lung — poco a poco fue levantando la mirada —no es seguro que te quedes... Aquí.

Lo que vió a continuación fue demasiado impactante para el viejo maestro, demasiado similar. Montado en lo alto de las alacenas, eso sí de una manera más pulcra que su antecesor, estaba el pequeño tigre realizando un split que le permitió hacerse con las galletas saladas de Mono.

* * *

[Continuará…]

(-Redacción: 20/12/2019)

(-Revisión: 18/01/2020)

(-Publicación: 18/01/2020)

**[Notas de la autora]**

Pido perdón por la corta duración del capítulo, tuve que salir de viaje y me ví complicada como para alargarlo porque de hacerlo me quedaría demasiado forzado. Los compensaré con un nuevo capítulo mañana. Saludos ^^


	4. Chapter 4

"III"

—¡¿Cómo que no, maestro Shifu?!— reclamó Tigresa apoyándose abruptamente en la mesa de la cocina donde, de nueva cuenta, se habían reunido todos, Hao incluido.

—Se lo que dije Tigresa, pero he reconsiderado la situación— comenzó a explicarse manteniendo la calma ante la reacción de su mejor alumna —este chico fue quien a final de cuentas frenó a Tai Lung.

—Entiendo a lo que quiere llegar maestro— intervino Gruña sintiendose en la necesidad de hacerlo ya que de lo contrario la situación terminaría en una pelea entre padre e hija —pero no sabemos si él es consciente de eso.

—No podemos arriesgarnos— contraatacó Víbora siendo de las que más le preocupaba la seguridad del pequeño, esto por razones que solo ella sabía.

—Víbora tiene razón— concedió el maestro retomando el control de la conversación —No es seguro para él— refiriéndose a Hao —ni mucho menos para los residentes del orfanato.

Esto último tomó por sorpresa al tigre blanco quien, luego de que terminará con las galletas había desecho su split descubriendo la presencia del panda rojo, este trás un par de minutos en los que no hizo ni el menor movimiento le ordenó que lo acompañara terminando por quedar en medio de una acalorada discusión por parte de los maestros de kung fu.

—¿O-orfanato?— murmuró quedamente siendo ignorado por todos los presentes exceptuando a uno que igualmente se había quedado al margen.

—... Shifu pensó que sería lo mejor ya que no sabemos nada acerca de algún familiar con el que te puedas quedar amiguito— explicó el Guerrero dragón con sutileza queriendo evitar una mala reacción del cachorro.

Pero Hao volvió a guardar silencio después de escuchar la palabra "familiar", le frustraba el que solo recordara momentos banales de su vida y no algo que le ayudara a saber como había llegado al Palacio de Jade. Cabizbajo clavó las garras en sus rodillas en un intento de conservar la calma, su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse.

—¿Amiguito?— Po empezó a inquietarse

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no puedo recordar nada?— gruñía ente dientes con impotencia.

—Hao— insistió el panda cautelosamente, pero el cachorro le ignoro y procedió a agarrarse la cabeza cerrando los ojos con fuerza —¡Hao!.

La exclamación preocupada de su corpulento compañero detuvo la plática de los maestros que inmediatamente voltearon hacia Hao. Víbora fue la primera en acercarse, el resto solo permaneció en silencio expectante y Tigresa tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para reprimir un quejido pues aquel ardor de sus entrañas había regresado.

—Cariño, ¿qué tienes?— quizo saber manteniendo una distancia prudente con tal de no incomodarlo.

—Q-quiero recordar— confesó sin dejar de afirmarse la cabeza —¡no quiero ser un estorbo para ustedes!— soltó con coraje.

—No lo eres— contradijo Mono sonriendo le con su habitual carisma.

—¡Si lo soy!— contestó obstinadamente levantandose bruscamente para luego azotar la mesa con una increíble fuerza.

Tal fue potencia del golpe que la madera retumbó y de no ser porqué Tigresa también seguía recargada en ésta, muy probablemente hubiese cedido quebrandose o saliendo disparada contra alguna pared. Aquello paralizó a la mayoría de los presentes, exceptuando a la felina y al panda rojo.

«Tiene la fuerza propia de un tigre sin duda» fue el pensamiento que retumbó en la cabeza del susodicho par.

Tigresa observó con seriedad al cachorro, ella también estaba llegando a su límite de paciencia, no soportaba desconocer el origen de su malestar mucho menos el porque se relacionaba con el pequeño. Respiró profundo y decidió analizar la situación, para su infortunio Shifu tenía razón, era demasiado peligroso dejarlo a su suerte sin estar seguros de si Tai Lung podría partir en su búsqueda, además ellos habían traído al cachorro al palacio por lo que de cierta manera aceptaron las implicaciones que aquello conllevaría.

Víbora, Po, Mono y Grulla intentaban que Hao entrara en razón, insistiendo con que él no era una molestia y que de hecho les agradaba tener a un niño en el palacio, algo que solo ocurría si se trataba de alguna fecha importante o, en el peor de los casos, alguna epidemia como lo era la fiebre de río por ejemplo.

Tigresa les daba la razón, pero eso tampoco era algo bueno, la principal razón de porque no habían niños era debido a lo peligroso que podía resultar, un lugar destinado al manejo de las artes marciales, colmado de artefactos peligrosos para los entrenamientos, fragiles reliquias sagradas, algunas de las cuales habían sufrido ante las descuidadas patas del descuidado Guerrero dragón, y rollos sagrados portadores de un conocimiento inmensurable, no era ni de cerca el lugar idóneo para mantener a un infante. Eso sin mencionar que también era el primer lugar al que acudían los enemigos más formidables en busca de hacerse con el dominio del Palacio de Jade.

No obstante, por un momento, solo por un insignificante lapso de tiempo, consideró la excepción que habían tenido con ella. Shifu la había criado en el Palacio, esto al ser su hija adoptiva, un tecnicismo que decidió pasar momentáneamente por alto, gracias a eso había logrado fortalecerse y dominar el control de natural fuerza bruta. En conclusión, le brindaron una oportunidad.

—Te quedarás con nosotros— dijo con un tono que dejó en claro el que no se trataba deuna pregunta, más bien era una orden —y no hay nada más que discutir... ¿De acuerdo?.

Nada más terminar, Tigresa clavó su fiera mirada en el aludido que solo se dignó a mirarla de reojo manteniendo un semblante inexpresivo. El restó prefirió mantenerse al margen.

—No quiero estorbarles— volvió a repetir refiriéndose a todos pero dirigiéndose únicamente a Tigresa.

—No me importa— contraatacó fulminandoló con la mirada —Te quedas aquí —sentenció.

—No puede obligarme— rebatió, increíblemente conservando una postura respetuosa que ni él mismo se explicaba.

—¡TE QUEDAS AQUÍ!.

Todos tragaron grueso, la maestra del estilo del tigre finalmente había perdido la paciencia. Vibora la miró impactada y estuvo por alegar a favor de Hao de ser porque el susodicho permaneció inmutable manteniéndole la mirada a la irqcunda felina. Algo que dejó a sus espectadores sin habla y con renovado respeto hacia el cachorro.

—... De acuerdo— cedió bajando las orejas y posteriormente la cabeza. La propia Tigresa se sorprendió, estaba segura que pelearía un poco más, sin embargo no comentó al respecto.

—Po— Shifu se encargó de disipar la tensa atmósfera que rodeó a los felinos, a la vez el aludido se tensó prestándole atención—lleva a Hao a dar una vuelta, necesita despejarse... Puedes acompañarlos Víbora— ordenó adelantándose a la petición de su alumna quien asintió agradecida.

* * *

Ya en el pueblo, la serpiente y el panda se mantenían en silencio con Hao entre ellos, el tigre blanco caminaba con sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en el suelo. Po jugó nerviosamente con sus dedos buscando algún tema de conversación prudente.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué le dijiste que sí a Tigresa?— fue lo único que se le ocurrió y estubo seguro de sentir la mirada entre sorprendida e impactada de Víbora clavarse en su nuca.

—Lo que Po quizo decir— siseó hacia el panda —es que parecías muy seguro, ninguno de nosotros pensó que cederías— aunque lo negara, ella también tenía curiosidad — pero si no quieres contarnos esta bien cariño.

Po asintió ante lo último mostrándose a favor de no presionarlo. Hao alzó la mirada y la intercaló entre ambos, luego sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

—Es que... Me recordó a mi mamá.

El par de adultos se sorprendió por su respuesta, especialmente Víbora quien temia sufrir una epifanía demasiado intensa.

—¿Q- quieres decir que éstas recuperando tu memoria? — se aventuró a preguntar el guerrero. Hao inmediatamente negó con la cabeza.

—Son cosas que no he olvidado para empezar, madre siempre a tenido un mal carácter— confesó con gracia —es la única que puede... doblegarme— los ojos del cachorro se abrieron desmesuradamente al caer en cuenta de lo dicho.

Víbora se cubrió la boca con su cola, al final estaba en lo cierto, su teoría se había confirmado. Por el contrario, Po no comprendía la razón del repentino silencio de sus acompañantes, los observó esperando alguna respuesta pero seguían conmocionados.

—¿Chicos?.

—¡Hay que regresar!— exclamaron al unísono espantado al panda y unos cuantos transeúntes.

—¿R-regresar?— cuestionó confundido —¿a dónde?.

—¡Al Palacio de Jade!, ¡¿a dónde más?!— reclamaba el cachorro con desesperación dispuesto a echarse a correr hacia el lugar.

Víbora asintió volteando para igualmente emprender el viaje. Pero Po reaccionó a tiempo y se interpuso en el camino de ambos tomandolos desprevenidos.

—Shifu dijo que debías despejarte— recordó intentando mantenerse firme, no tenía idea de donde había sacado tanta confianza —lo que sea que esté pasando puede esperar.

Hao lo miró con fiereza «No tengo tiempo para esto» se quejó e intentó mirar más allá del pelaje negro de Po pero le fue imposible debido al tamaño del oso. Su ansiedad aumentó de sobremanera.

Víbora intentó convencerlo de manera ambable pues sabía que el panda no tenía la culpa de nada, pero Po realmente estaba siendo obstinado, resignada a tener que emplear la fuerza se colocó en posición de pelea y a punto de estuvo de arremeter contra el guerrero cuando Hao la interceptó.

—¿Cariño?— la serpiente se preocupó por lo abrupto de su movimiento

—No— estaba cabizbajo por lo que no se apreciaba su rostro —el tiene razón, necesito calmarme si quiero explicarles esto— se señaló por completo.

Víbora lo comprendió. De todas maneras era su decisión y por ende podía decidir el momento, la forma y el lugar en el que explicaría su descubrimiento. Así que más tranquilos siguieron al panda hacia el restaurante de su padre donde seguramente estarían más a gustos con la familiaridad del ambiente.

En tanto Hao volvió a encerrarse en sus pensamiento, fuera de su ansiedad contenida estaba felíz, finalmente tenía una pista de que le había ocurrido, porque no, aún no recordaba como había ido a parar a en el ¹Hilo de la Esperanza, pero era un comienzo, un muy buen comienzo que, pensándolo mejor, no sabía cómo abordar, le agradecí mentalmente a Po por darle la oportunidad de afrontar su dilema con la cabeza fría. Eso era algo que su padre siempre le había aconsejado pero rara vez ejecutaba, pensó en él y lo preocupados que estarían todos en casa, comenzó a sentirse culpable, a deprimirse y a asustarse, esto último de solo pensar los problemas que tendría con su madre si es que lograba volver a verla.

Sin ser consciente de ello termino ingresando a la tienda de fideos, detrás del panda y la serpiente, arrastrando sus patas con pesadez.

* * *

Simultáneamente, en un oscuro paraje lejos del Valle de la Paz se desató una poderosa explosión que mandó a varias rocas, de diversas formas y tamaños, por los aires. Acompañando a la susodicha liberación de energía se escuchó un rugido limpió y potente seguido de la veloz silueta de una criatura que corría a cuatro patas desbaratando los árboles que le cerraban el camino.

De pronto se detuvo con brusquedad, dejando las marcas de sus garras reflejadas en la tierra humeda, parándose en sus patas traseras sin dejar de gruñir irritado. Echó hacía atrás su cabeza inspirando lo suficiente como para llenar sus pulmones en anticipipación a su siguiente acción.

—¡¿Dónde está?— gritó a todo pulmón espantado a toda ser vivo que se encontrará dentro de un radio de 100 km.

Respiró con fuerza y agitación antes de retomar su posición, corriendo hasta perderse en la frondosidad de la zona en busca de su desconocido objetivo e ignorante de la presencia de un tercero que le vigilaba recelosamente y que no tardó en seguirlo cuando notó que se alejaba demasiado.

* * *

[Continuará…]

(-Redacción: 18/01/2020)

(-Revisión: 19/01/2020)

(-Publicación: 19/01/2020)

***Vocabulario***

¹.Hilo de la Esperanza: Es el nombre del lugar donde los 5 furiosos combatieron contra Tai Lung.

**[****Notas de la autora]**

Técnicamente en mi país son las 11:27pm por lo que cumplí con lo de subir un nuevo capítulo el domingo. Me alegra saber que les está gustando la historia tanto como a mí, a pesar de las apariencias me he tomado el tiempo de revisar con detención las escenas y diálogos de las películas, así que puedo decir que ha válido el esfuerzo.


	5. Chapter 5

''IV''

Con Hao temporalmente fuera del palacio, Tigresa creyó poder deshacerse del ardor interno que la embargaba, lamentablemente se equívoco, ahora, además de su malestar, estaba sumida en un poco usual sentimiento, preocupación. Sin saber a ciencia cierta el porqué, el no tener al cachorro bajo su supervisión le incomodaba demasiado. Tanto así que, ya harta de su revoltijo de sensaciones, descargó su frustración ensestando un poderoso golpe contra la primera pared que encontró a su alcance provocándole una grieta de considerable magnitud, trás esto cerró los ojos intentando regularizar su respiración.

—¿Tigresa?.

Reconociendo al dueño de esa voz, retiró su pata de la agredida estructura y con los ojos totalmente abiertos giró encontrándose con su maestro y padre adoptivo.

El rostro de Shifu no mostraba molestia, en su lugar lucia confundido, se hallaba sobre uno de los ¹largueros de las estanterias de los mil rollos, los cuales revisaba momentos antes de la interrupción por parte del arrebato de Tigresa. La aludida se dió un momento para asimilar la situación y terminó llendo al encuentro del panda rojo, Shifu a su vez descendió de la biblioteca por medio de un ágil salto cayendo de pie sin problemas y alzó la vista listo para escuchar lo que su alumna necesitara decir.

—Lo lamento maestro— se disculpó con sincero arrepiento, agachando la cabeza y chocando sus patas.

—¿Qué ocurre?, haz actuado muy extraño últimamente— consultó, también revelando que era consciente de su inusual comportamiento.

—¿U-usted lo sabía?— balbuceó para luego meditar al respecto y posteriormente Francisco el ceño—... Fue Víbora, ¿no es así?.

—El hecho de que mi mejor estudiante cambie tanto de la noche a la mañana no es algo que pueda pasar por alto— contestó con completa seriedad y después agregó —Pero sí, Vibora también me contó.

Tigresa bufó ante lo último —Bueno... No lo sé, ya se lo había dicho a Víbora— reclamó apretando la mandíbula, realmente estaba cansada y decidió utilizar la situación para desahogarse —simplemente no puedo acercarme a ese cachorro y ahora resulta que tampoco puedo estar lejos de él.

—Tigresa— llamó en un intento por evitar que perdiera la calma, cosa que no consiguió.

—Y… ¡Y ya estoy harta!, ¡Se que pocos lo saben, pero me agradan los niños!— la maestra empezó a hiperventilarse moviendo las patas al compás de sus palabras.

—Tigresa— insistió.

—¡¿Entonces por qué con él es diferente?!, ¡¿Qué tiene él?!.

—Tigresa— viendo que no lo escucharía si solo hablaba, se acercó a ella, lo suficiente como para poder sujetarse las patas, consiguiendo así que finalmente se calmara —Creo saber cual es el problema.

Esto tomó por sorpresa a la felina quien, queriendo saber sobre la teoría del panda, decidió guardar silenció y dejarle proseguir, Shifu entendió el mensaje. Satisfecho, dió media vuelta encaminándose de regreso a las estanterias, observó un conjunto específico de rollos y cogió uno, este estaba resguardado dentro de un cilindro color zafiro.

Luego se sentó en el suelo, abriendo el pequeño contenedor para luego desenrrollar el pergamino de su interior. Tigresa lo imitó quedando a su par, observó como Shifu buscaba alguna información en específico y que al hacerlo la señalaba con uno de sus dedos.

—Aquí— la felina obedeció leyendo la zona , entonces, trás terminar el parrafo designado, lo comprendió.

—Maestro, ¿está seguro?.

—Completamente, tengo pruebas que lo constatan— aseguró con tono solemne.

Tigresa hizo una mueca, no es que dudara de su maestro, ¿pero qué clase de evidencias podría tener para plantear un escenario tan descabellado?, bueno, está bien, técnicamente sí estaba dudando de él. Y Shifu era consciente de esa desconfianza, también de que ella lo sabía, sin embargo, lo que en verdad comenzó a preocuarla fue ver como el envejecido panda le rehuia la mirada, dicha acción solo podía significar una cosa, le estaba ocultando algo.

—Maestro— sentenció manteniendo aún así su tono respetuoso —hay algo que no me ha contado.

No era una pregunta sinó una afirmación y al mismo tiempo la señal para que el aludido hablara. Haciéndose el desentendido, recogió el rollo guardándolo y posteriormente regresándolo a su sitió.

La maestra gruñó con molestia al comprender sus intenciones. Shifu era otro que aprovechaba la influencia que tenía sobre ella, no tan seguido como Víbora, pero de todas maneras lo hacía, principalmente en las ocasiones que Tigresa deseaba rechazar alguna misión, el panda le insistía diciéndole que ningún miembro del equipo, a excepción de ella claro está, era apto para el trabajo en cuestión, por lo que tragándose su orgullo debía asumir y partir. Ahora mismo estaba en una situación similar, donde no podía reclamarle ni exigirle para que accediera a revelar la información restante.

Siendo así, no le quedó de otra más que resignarse —Entiendo— y realizando una despedida digna del protocolo, se dispuso a abandonar el ²salón de los guerreros.

—Es un tema delicado— comentó el panda deteniendo el andar de la felina —temo que no seas capaz de digerirlo adecuadamente— Tigresa lo escuchaba atentamente —ni siquiera yo puedo asimilarlo aún— dijo y de pronto hizo una extraña mueca, parecía perturbado.

Entonces las tornas rotaron y Tigresa tuvo que acercarse a su maestro en busca de calmarlo para poder descubrir a que se debía tanta divagación.

—Verás— volvió a apartar su mirada, esto a la felina se le hacia demasiado extraño pero lo dejó pasar —es posible que Hao...— Tigresa temió haber perdido la cabeza al verlo sonreír nerviosamente —sea, bueno, que él...

Shifu dió un par de pasos hacia atrás, anticipándose a un arrebató de parte de su hija adoptiva. Entonces, colocándose a una distancia prudente, recobró su seriedad y de una buena vez le dijo la verdad.

En consecuencia, Tigresa juró que su pelaje se había tornado tan blanco como el de Hao. Inconscientemente abrió su boca y observó a Shifu con la esperanza de que, por más ridículo que resultara, solo fuera una broma, sin embargo, bastó con ver su semblante para entender que ese no era el caso.

«N-no puede ser».

Y como si las cosas no pudiesen empeorar, Grulla, en compañia de Mantis, ingresó al salón con una cara que evidenciaba malas noticias.

Respirando con dificultad debido al cansancio, el ave se acercó al par e intercaló la mirada ente ambos, dudando sobre a quien hablarle. Al final fue Mantis quien tomó la iniciativa, saltó, bajando del sombrero de su compañero, y después habló.

—Es Hao— miró a Grulla esperando su consentimiento a lo que él asintió —está en problemas.

Padre e hija cruzaron las miradas, Shifu abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Ante eso Tigresa se tensó y saltó por sobre Grulla y Mantis cayéndo en cuatro patas, posteriormente corrió hacia la salida del palacio, perdiéndose de vista al momento de descender por las escaleras de la ³Montaña de Jade, ignorando a la vez los gritos del panda rojo.

—¿Maestro?— cuestionaron los 2 furiosos restantes.

Estaban desconcertados, no entendían a que venía la reacción de Tigresa. Fuera de eso querían regresar cuanto antes para poder ayudar al cachorro.

—Vamos— ordenó para sorpresa de los aludidos —no permitiré que le pongan ninguna pata, pezuña o garra a ese chico.

Con esa latente determinación salió del palacio acompañado por sus estudiantes. Debían proteger a Hao a toda costa, incluso si no había uno razón cercana a ellos... O bien, la desconocían.

* * *

[Continuará…]

(-Redacción: 24/01/2020)

(-Revisión: 25/01/2020)

(-Publicación: 25/01/2020)

***Vocabulario***

¹.Largueros: Son la parte de la estantería donde se deposita la "mercancia", en este caso los mil rollos.

².Salón de los guerreros: También conocido como el salón de los guerreros sagrados, es una sala venerada que se encuentra dentro del Palacio de Jade, en el se encuentra la librería de los mil rollos, el rollo del dragón y el lago de la luna.

³.Montaña de Jade: En su cima estaba ubicado Palacio de Jade, si, no se complicaron mucho con el nombre XD.

**[Notas de la autora]**

Quiero leer sus teorías respecto a Hao.

En los próximos capitulos se revelará su verdad. Respecto a este capítulo, digamos que es la contraparte del anterior, ese se centró en como Hao asimilaba la verdad y este con Tigresa.

Respecto a los capítulos, la próxima semana habrá especial de 3, necesito terminarlo antes de regresar a clases XD.

En fin, nos leemos.


	6. Chapter 6

''V''

Los indefensos habitantes del Valle de la Paz corrrían despavoridos por las calles e intentaban alejarse lo más posible del catastrófico escenario que tenía lugar en Golden Harvest¹. Al interior del restaurante se podía escuchar el golpe de objetos metálicos contra el suelo y el crujir de uno que otro mueble de madera, pero lo que realmente se hacía notar eran los bravíos rugidos de quien había desatado todo ese caos.

Po y Víbora cubrían a Hao quien inútilmente tratan de hacerlos a un lado, el panda no era capaz de ocultar su espanto al contemplar a su oponente, contrario a la serpiente quien le sostenía la mirada de manera determinada dejándole en claro que estaba dispuesta a pelear si es que la situación lo ameritaba.

En tanto, Tai Lung parecía divertido, como si el hecho de que el par de compañeros protegieran al cachorro de tigre fuese algo demasiado hilarante, se cruzó de brazos y bajó la cabeza para luego soltar una ronca caracajada, después volvió a enfocarlos y habló.

—Por favor, esto es penoso, tú— señaló a Víbora ganandose un siseo de su parte —tú no pudiste hacerme frente aún con el resto de los cinco furiosos respaldándote y éste— ahora se dirigió a Po de forma despectiva —panda grande y gordo, ¿necesito decir más? —cuestionó retóricamente para volver a reír —¿realmente planean detenerme?.

—M-más vale que lo creas— retó el aludido apuntandoló con una pata que rápidamente bajó, Tai Lung solo pudo expresar su diversión carcajeando aún más fuerte.

Hao quiso más que nunca que lo dejaran pasar para darle una buena paliza al leopardo, sin embargo, sus intentos seguían sin dar frutos, Po y Víbora se negaban a dejarle alguna vía libre que pidiera dejarlo al descubierto frente al leopardo nevado, ante esto comenzaba a desesperarse.

Tai Lung tardó un par de minutos en recobrar la compostura, mientras tanto el trío de espectadores permanecía a la defensiva temiendo que dar un paso en falso pudiese dictar el destino de la batalla antes de que esta siquiera comenzara. Habiéndose calmado, Tai Lung enseñó sus zarpas y se echó hacia atrás tomando impulso dispuesto a abalanzarse.

—Miren, ninguno de ustedes es mi objetivo, al menos por ahora— habló sin perder su postura refiriéndose al guerrero y a la maestra —entreguenme al cachorro y tal vez considere tenerles piedad.

En respuesta, ambos afianzaron el agarre sobre el cachorro. Tai Lung entendió el mensaje y sin más dilación arremetió contra ambos, Po reaccionó agarrando lo primero que tuvo a su alcance, una silla, con esta se defendió de las garras del leopardo al dejarlo atrapado por medio del espacio entre los peinazos² del asiento e instantáneamente lo arrojó lejos, Vibora tampoco se quedó atrás, antes de que el atrapado felino tocará el suelo, fue nuevamente aventado, esta vez con precisión en lugar de mero impulso como había sido el caso de Po, y posteriormente lo lanzó contra una de las paredes del restaurante, la cual se convirtió en escombros debido a la potencia del choque. Afortunadamente el señor Ping había corrido detrás de los clientes pues algunos de éstos solo eran visitante y no le habían pagado, por lo que de no reclamarles perdería su ganancia y el tiempo invertido en la comida, de no ser así el pobre ganso estaría al borde de un infarto al contemplar el daño de su amada tienda.

—Eso, ¿eso es todo?— cuestionó el panda demasiado conmocionado por lo que habían hecho en un lapso de apenas dos minutos.

La contestación llegó al instante, los restos de la demolida obra albañilera se sacudieron para luego salir expulsados por los aires dejando al leopardo libre y con apenas uno que otro rasguño, Tai Lung les rugió listo para retomar el combate.

—Supongo que no— se contestó a sí mismo con decepción y miedo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró a Hao y corrió hacia la salida de la tienda de su padre, algo que Víbora aprobó ofreciéndose a conseguir algo de tiempo. Y así fue, colocándose en posición de ataque esperó el próximo movimiento del hijo adoptivo de Shifu, éste gruñó con ese tono ronco que lo caracterizaba e imitó la acción de su contrincante, seguidamente se encontraban acometiendo a su contrario negándose a dejarlo escapar.

Po se sentía como un verdadero cobarde, si bien la situación ameritaba una reacción rápida por parte de cualquiera de los tres, esto no justificaba que hubiera dejado a la maestra a su suerte, con el remordimiento latente, optó por detenerse, debía de regresar, ¿Acaso Shifu lo había entrenado para nada?, ¿pero cómo? , ¿cómo vencería a Tai Lung?, si el leopardo era claramente superior a él en muchos aspectos.

—No hay un ingrediente secreto— escuchó murmurar al pequeño a quien cargaba en brazos, tan ensimismado estaba en su debate mental que hasta había olvidado el porqué había escapado en primer lugar.

—¿Qué?— Cuestionó aturdido por la repentina interrupción.

—Tienes miedo— aseguró —crees que no eres lo suficientemente bueno como para enfrentarlo.

—Bueno, es evidente, él es un prodigio del kung fu— se defendió dejando al cachorro en el suelo—yo soy solo un… yo— se llevó las patas al pecho haciendo énfasis en lo último al mirarse de reojo.

—Puede ser, yo también me he sentido así— confesó sin un rastro de pena o vergüenza —pero cuando eso pasa siempre recuerdo las palabras de mi padre y abuelo.

—¿Qué no hay un ingrediente secreto?— repitió lo murmurado por Hao quien asintió —Pero, ¿qué significa?.

—En si tiene un significado más profundo para ellos— meditó recordando ciertas charlas con sus antedichos familiares —pero lo que yo entiendo— se acercó al panda e hizo que se incara queriendo apoyar una pata en su hombro —es que debes creer en ti mismo, confiar en que puedes hacerlo.

—Amiguito…, ¿cuantos años tienes?— preguntó disolviendo el ambiente inspirador que los había rodeado.

—Siete, a mi madre y abuelo les gusta inculcarme el arte de la "reflexión"— se justificó e hizo comillas con sus dedos mostrando cierto fastidio.

—Oh, entiendo.

—Si.

—¡¿Que esperas?!, ¡ve!— reclamó cortando con el silencio y espantado al panda de paso.

El aludido se incorporó y fijó su vista en el camino que conectaba con el restaurante de fideos, su semblante había cambiado, ahora ya no demostraba miedo, las palabras del cachorro, por alguna extraña razón, le habían calado hondo otorgándole seguridad.

—¿Estarás bien sólo?— miró de soslayo al tigre.

—Ya le dí una paliza a Tai Lung, ¿se te ocurre algo más peligroso que eso? — respondió con simpleza cruzándose de brazos.

Po sonrió y asintió dándole la razón, dirigió su vista al frente y partió al encuentro con Tai Lung. Al tiempo que Hao suspirar satisfecho por haber conseguido motivarlo, dió media vuelta buscando un algún lugar para sentarse a esperar durante todo el tiempo que durara aquel enfrentamiento.

* * *

—Tigresa, calmate— pidió Mantis con suma cautela, la felina se encontraba demasiado inestable como para tener la guardia baja.

—¡Cállate!— bramó ella sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo. Matis no insistió después de eso.

Ambos, en compañia de Gruña y Shifu, estaban por llegar al pueblo y ya desde esa distancia eran capaces de identificar varios daños colaterales, principalmente ocasionados por el revuelo de los pobladores. Tras dejar la escalera de la Montaña de Jade, Shifu ordenó al trío de furiosos detenerse para poder evaluar la situación procurando terner prioridad con los más afectados, sin embargo y para sorpresa de Grulla y Mantis, Tigresa ignoró esta orden, se abalanzó hacia el primer techo que tuvo a su alcancé y corrió por los siguientes sin dar indicios de querer frenar o reducir la velocidad.

—M-maetro Shifu, e-ella— tartamudeó el ave sin poder procesar lo acontecido.

Su estupefacción aumentó luego de que el panda rojo le restará importancia al asunto y por más que el par de alumnos restantes insistió con el tema, Shifu les obligó a olvidarlo alegando que debían concentrase en lo que realmente importaba en ese momento, resguardar el valle y a sus habitantes.

Entretanto con Tigresa, la maestra llegaba a dejar marcas en las tejas que pisaba debido a la brutalidad con la movía sus patas en un intento de acelerar el paso. Aún se encontraba abrumada por lo que había descubierto hace con suerte quince minutos, eso y la incertidumbre con respecto al estado del trío que había bajado al pueblo por órdenes de Shifu, la estaban llevando a un nuevo grado de ansiedad que nunca antes había experimentado, con cada salto que daba al momento de cambiar de tejado se disponia a observar sus alrededores teniendo la esperanza de poder encontrarlos.

Al final, su búsqueda tuvo resultados, aunque no precisamente el deseado, a escasos metros de su ubicación logró divisar a Hao, sentado en una solitaria banca ignorante del peligro que le acechaba. Tai Lung también se encontraba encaramado en un techo, específicamente el que cubría al tigre blanco, a pesar de la brecha que los separaba, la felina estuvo segura de que algunas zonas del pelaje del leopardo estaban tintadas con sangre de desconocida procedencia.

Los ojos de la maestra se encojieron dejando nada más que dos diminutos puntos ambar y su pelaje se erizo demostrando el grado de su ira, retomó su corrida tratando de contener sus emociones para poder moverse con sigilo y no ser detectada, quedó a una distancia prudente del par, lo suficiente como para impulsarse y saltar teniendo toda la intensión de abalanzarse sobre su hermano adoptivo quien no logró reaccionar hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde, aún así rugió queriendo intimidarla y hacerla desistir, pero fue inútil, Tigresa alzó una pata dispuesta a ensertarle el golpe de gracia al tiempo que le gritaba.

—¡ALEJATE DE MI HIJO!.

Hao se limitó a permanecer atónito ante lo sucedido y el posterior desenlace.

* * *

Po cayó al suelo en un golpe seco, quedó al borde de la inconsciencia tras el último golpe por parte del leopardo, éste se tronó los nudillos y gruño despacio enfocando al panda con sus ojos cargados en cólera.

La popular tienda de fideos ya no era ni una fracción de su conocida fachada, lo poco que aún se mantenía en pie era una simple pared, las mesas y sillas esparcidas por el piso eran un campo minado de astillas, los utensilios de cocina no habían corrido mejor suerte, si es que alguno se había logrado salvar era porque simplemente seguían ocultos, el resto estaba quebrado o en el mejor de los casos retorcido, aunque lamentablemente de una forma incorregible.

—¡Responde!, ¡¿Dónde está?!— agarró al abatido oso del pellejo del cuello obligándolo a conectarle la mirada.

—¿Q-quién?— susurró con la poca voz que aún conservaba al tiempo que tosia sangre, sintiendo un gran escozor en todo su estómago.

—¡No te hagas el tonto!, ¡entraste gritando su nombre!, ¡¿Dónde lo tienes?!, ¡¿Dónde lo has escondido?!— demandó saber percibiendo como su furia crecia ante la falta de respuestas.

Los ojos del panda casí de cerraban, ante esto el felino lo sacudió con brusquedad incitándolo a hablar, más no sirvió de nada y Po terminó por desmayarse, con un rugido de evidente frustración volvió a estámparlo contra el suelo quebrándolo, ocasionándole un grave daño al panda, pues por debajo de donde tenía su cabeza comenzó a surgir un pequeño charco de sangre.

«¿Dónde?, ¡¿dónde?!, ¡¿dónde?!» repetía una y otra vez en su mente cada vez más desesperado, tanto así que para deshaogarse cargaba contra lo poco y nada que quedaba de pared en la tienda.

—¡DÓNDE ESTAS, HAO!.

* * *

[Continuará…]

(-Redacción: 30/01/2020)

(-Revisión: 01/02/2020)

(-Publicación: 01/02/2020)

***Vocabulario***

¹.Golden Harvest : Es el nombre de la tienda de fideos del señor Ping, al final de la película cambia a "Guerrero Dragón, fideos y tofu", pero esto es como consecuencia de la victoria de -o-o sobre Tai Lung, así que de momento permanece con su nombre original.

***[Notas de la autora]***

¡Logre llegar a las 2000 palabras!

Próximo capítulo a las 9:00 pm (hora chilena). Espero sus teorías de lo que se viene en los comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

''VI''

El leopardo salió eyectado hacia atrás, arrastró su espalada por el suelo hasta dar con un pequeño puesto de comida abandonado haciéndolo pedazos por medio del impacto, algo aturdido se llevó una pata a la cabeza tratando que esta dejara de dar vueltas y lo hizo justo a tiempo para esquivar la patada de Tigresa que se encestó a escasos centímetros de donde había estado su cara. Rápidamente ambos retrocedieron sin bajar la guardia, se colocaron en posición y volvieron a arremeter contra el otro.

En la siguiente oportunidad que tuvieron para estar separados Tai Lung no contratacó, en su lugar procuró mantener la distancia y así ambos felinos empezaron a caminar en círculos. De pronto el leopardo movió una pata pretendiendo acercarse, Tigresa reaccionó al instantante y saltó preparando otra patada, sin embargo Tai Lung se echó para atrás volviendola a esquivar, en consecuencia la felina quedó dándole la espalda.

—Tan predecible— se mofó y sin perder tiempo le propinó un golpe que la arrojó por varios metros estrellándola contra una casa.

Al igual que él, salió mayormente ilesa, se sacudió algunos escombros que se habían adherido a su ropa, luego se colocó en cuatro patas y corrió hacia el felino reincorporándose al combate.

De nueva cuenta Tai Lung se mantuvo a raya, Tigresa en cambió lo atacaba con golpes y patadas que rápidamente eran eludidas obligándola a alerjarse girando junto con él.

—¡¿A qué juegas?!— reclamó harta de su falta de agresión.

El aludido no contestó, tampoco parecía divertido, su rostro denotaba incluso más concentración que el de la propia maestra, esto estaba sacando de quicio a Tigresa, no obstante procuraba mantener la calma por el bien de un resultado a su favor.

Tras otro fallido intento de penetrar la perfecta evasión del felino nevado, éste reaccionó, encestándole un segundo golpe de palma abierta justo en el pecho llegando a sacarle el aire. Pese a eso, logró mantenerse en pie quedando separada de su hermano adoptivo una vez más.

—No es tu culpa, los tigres son feroces, pero no tácticos, ese es tu punto débil— habló el antesdicho mirándola con cierta lastima —sólo golpeas esperando que tu enemigo ceda ante tu fuerza.

Tigresa permanecía hincada con una pata en el pecho, gracias a sus años de entrenamiento el dolor del "puño del leopardo"¹ se había reducido considerablemente por lo que sentía un mero escozor, el mayor problema era el aire que había perdido. Cuando volvió a alzar la vista soltó una maldición, Tai Lung había desaparecido, con velocidad se incorporó e intentó buscarlo por los techos cercanos, al mismo tiempo fijó su mirada en Hao, el cachorro se había mantenida al margen tanto por iniciativa propia como por órdenes de la felina.

Ahora mismo reposaba en sobre la banca donde Tigresa lo había encontrado antes de batirse a duelo, observaba el combate sintiendo como la tensión aumentaba con el correr de los minutos y estuvo a punto de involucrarse al ver el último golpe por parte de Tai Lung, no obstante, sabía que eso era imprudente y se contuvo, al menos hasta que vió una sombra situada por encima de la maestra.

—¡Cuidado!.

Ante la advertencia Tigresa miró hacia arriba, justo a tiempo para retroceder rehuiendo de otro ataque por parte de su adversario. Quedaron tal cual había comenzado el combate, con almenos tres metros de separación entre ellos, sin embargo, la felina notó algo distinto en él, parecía confiado..., no, lo siguiente, estaba seguro, ¿de qué?, no tenía idea pero el simple hecho de verlo así no le daba un buen presentimiento.

«¿Qué estás planeando?» pensando en eso fijó su mirada en el leopardo esperando por cualquier movimiento inusual de su parte.

Y este llegó, pero demasiado rápido, Tai se abalanzó contra ella en cuatro patas, extendió sus zaparpas dirigiendolas hacia el costado de la maestra rasgandole parte de la ropa y de paso la piel. Tigresa siseó alejándose con un salto invertido hacia atrás, en consecuencia logró zafarse pero la herida se agravó por el brusco desprendimiento.

Tai Lung lamió sus garras ensangrentadas con un brillo malicioso en su mirada, sonrió satisfecho de ver como su adversaria intentaba hacer un torniquete con los gajos de su ropa para detener el sangrado de los cortes. Ella por su parte se mordió el labio preocupada, puede que no sintiera el dolor de la herida pero la pérdida de sangre la pondría en un aprieto si es que llegaba a prolongarse.

—¿Lista para rendirte?— ironizó cruzándose de brazos.

La felina sintió que esas palabras eran un golpe directo a su orgullo, no le respondió con palabras, se limitó a contraatacar, Tai Lung entendió sus intenciones y adoptó una posición esquiva la cual tuvo que emplear al instante, ella trató de conectar un golpe contra su estómago siendo eludida, pero el asunto no quedó allí, concentrado en evadirla, Tigresa tuvo la oportunidad de aferrarlo por un brazos para posteriormente propinarle un rodillazo directo en las costillas, el leopardo se encogió por instinto permitiendo que su contraria lo sometiera manteniendo el agarre de su brazo y apoyándole su rodilla en la espalda.

—¿Qué decías?— cuestionó con la voz agitada, el cansancio ya le estaba cobrando factura.

Tai Lung rugió con voz contenida e intentó zafarse, pero increíblemente Tigresa lo sujetaba con suficiente fuerza como para impedírselo, negándose a ser derrotado por un llave tan básica fue capaz de caer en cuenta de la favorecedora cercanía. Así, usando la fuerza de su enemiga a su favor, se aventó contra ella azotándole la herida con un cabezazo.

Automáticamente se vió obligada a soltarlo, pues gracias a la agresión los cortes habian empeorado provocando que la sangre saliera a borbotones, poco a poco su vista se nublaba haciéndola entender que ya no le quedaba tiempo.

Tai Lung también era consciente de ello por lo que, tomando finalmente una posición de combate directo, arremetió contra ella, a la maestra no le quedó de otra que frenar los golpes, el leopardo poseía una gran velocidad, eso sumado a su condición le impedían tomar la ventaja. Conectaron patadas y puñetazos que hicieron volar sangre, mayormente de la felina, Tai Lung comenzaba a cansarse, desde un principio no se encontraba en su mejor estado físico, la caída y posterior escape del Hilo de la Esperanza le habían costado gran parte de su energía, además de haber tenido que cubrir una larga distancia para llegar al valle, y aún con todo eso en contra Tigresa seguía siendo quien llevaba las de perder.

Hao lo sabía, se aferraba a la banca con sus garras profundamente clavadas en la madera queriendo evitar el impulso de intervenir en la batalla, pues éxistia el riesgo de que en vez de ayudar solo complicara la situación y se convirtiera en el responsable de una tragedia. Dejó de lado esos pensamientos al ver como la felina se tambaleaba producto de la pérdida de sangre, quiso alabarla por ser capaz de frenar los siguientes ataques de Tai y terminó quedándose helado tras su trastabilleo, al que se le sumó el que sus se quedaran en blanco y que culminó con una caída al suelo a causa del desmayo. Lo que más temían se había cumplido, Tigresa había sucumbido a la pérdida de sangre, había perdido el combate y ahora estaba a merced de Tai Lung.

—¡NOOO!— Hao no dudó en levantarse y partir a socorrerla, restándole importancia a la presencia del leopardo de las nieves.

Éste vió la oportunidad perfecta para hacerse con el cachorro quien era su pase para matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Tomaría venganza contra Shifu quien se lamentaría el resto de su vida por no haber podido proteger a un niño y a la vez lo haría con el propio Hao por el golpe que éste le había propinado durante su enfrentamiento con los cinco furiosos y que lo había llevado a quedar atrapado en un derrumbe. Así pues, se dispuso a cogerlo y posteriormente cumplir su objetivo matarlo, siendo detenido por un sonido particular.

Tai Lung siseó por lo bajo «¿Él de nuevo?, esto no es bueno» razonó considerando un plan alternativo, esto por razones de su exclusivo conocimiento.

—¡Maestro, por aquí!, ¡sin duda escuche un gran alboroto!— comentó la voz de Grulla que se hacia cada vez más cercana.

Tai Lung se resignó a su segunda opción, al fin y al cabo tendría el mismo resultado y sería mucho menos arriesgado. Con un simple pero certero y veloz golpe hizo a un lado a Hao, cogió a Tigresa subiéndola a su espalda para luego brincar encarámandose en un techo cualquiera emprendiendo su huida.

Hao tuvo que tomarse un momento para recobrar sus sentidos, el golpe no le había resultado demasiado grave, pero eso no había impedido un leve aturdimiento, cuando logró enfocar su alrededor y comprender la situación pegó un grito al aire.

—¡No, no, ¡no!— se incorporó intercalando la mirada entre todas las direcciones posibles obteniendo nulos resultados —¡Mamá!.

—¡Hao!.

El aludido volteó hacia quien lo llamaba, era Shifu, quien en compañia de Grulla y Mantis se acercó para comprobar su estado, intentó tomarle una pata con la intención de examinarlo, pero el cachorro retrocedió cada vez más desesperado.

—¡No hay tiempo!— alegó —¡se llevó a mamá!.

—¿Quién se llevó a tu madre? — consultó el ave con tacto al ver lo alterado que se encontraba.

—Espera, espera, ¿Encontraste a tu madre?, ¿o sea que no estaba muerta?.

—¡Mantis!— regaño su compañero debido a la crudapregunta del insecto.

—¡Mi madre es Tigresa!— confesó dejando shockeado al par —¡Tai Lung se la ha llevado!— se dirigió al panda rojo aferrándolo por los hombros —¡Tienes que ayudarme abuelo!.

—¡¿Qué?!— reaccionaron al fin los dos furiosos.

Pero nieto y abuelo les ignoraron, Shifu también estaba sorprendido, pero, por cruel que sonara, la estupefacción no se debía a saber que su hija había sido derrotada, más bien le desconcertaba el que Tai Lung la secuestrara, ¿con qué objetivo?, después de pensarlo por unos minutos la respuesta se le hizo evidente, venganza, Tai Lung cobraría venganza contra él arrebatándole a Tigresa, Shifu sintió la ira y el dolor crecer en su interior, se culpaba y decepcionaba de que aquel cachorro al que había criado con tanta devoción fuera capaz de hacerle esto.

—Descuida— observó a Hao y dijo con determinación y seguridad —la traeremos de regreso sana y salva— el cachorro sonrió estando al borde de las lágrimas —no llores.

—Ajá, si— rápidamente se limpió con el antebrazo.

Sin embargo, el emotivo momento se desvaneció con el aterrado grito de Mono quien clamaba por ayuda. Su pelaje estaba algo desaliñado, empero, no presentaba heridas graves.

—Maestro— hizo el saludo correspondiente a pesar de que le temblaban las mano.

—¿Qué ocurre?— demandó saber el viejo panda.

—Son Po y Víbora— reveló captando la atención de los tres ajenos a la conversación —Tai Lung los derrotó, están en la tienda Golden Harvest, están muy mal heridos— agregó realmente preocupado.

—¡¿Derrotó a Po?!— vovieron a exclamar al unísono Grulla y Mantis, siendo nuevamente ignorados.

Shifu frunció el entrecejo sintiéndose dividido entre sus responsabilidades como padre y maestro, notando esto Hao volvió a llamar su atención por medio del contacto, apoyando esta vez una sola pata sobre su hombro, el panda le otorgó su atención.

—Mamá es fuerte y ese leopardo buscará el lugar más recóndito posible, tenemos tiempo, solo nos tomará unos minutos ¿no?.

Shifu le sonrió orgulloso y asintió dándole la razón, negándose a perder más tiempo, todos partieron hacía la tienda del señor Ping en busca de sus compañeros caídos. A la vez, una silueta se cruzó por los techos paralelamente a ellos, esto le causó un escalofrío a Hao, pero decidió ignorarlo concentrándose en apresurar el paso.

La silueta siguió de largo tirando una que otra teja debido a la velocidad y rudeza con la que avanzaba, cuando ya no le quedó camino brincó cayendo gracialmente en el suelo y sin perder el ritmo se cambió su rumbo internadose en la espesura del bosque del que seguidamente se escucharon atronadores rugidos furibundos.

* * *

[Continuará…]

(-Redacción: 01/02/2020)

(-Revisión: 01/02/2020)

(-Publicación: 01/02/2020)

***Vocabulario***

¹.Puño del leopardo: Es un golpe común utilizado en el estilo del kung fu del leopardo, consiste en golpear usándolo la palma de la mano a zonas como el cuello, mandíbula, pecho, etc.


	8. Chapter 8

''VII''

Pese a la ¹lobreguez que lo rodeaba fue capaz de mover una de sus patas y de manera casi automática la dirigió hacia la parte posterior de su cabeza, de inmediato la retiró en compañia de un espasmo de dolor e incluso podía asegurar que había soltado un siseo. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos dando con un lamentable escenario, el amado restaurante de su padre, estaba reducido a escombros, no sólo era la estructura, el mobiliario y los implementos de cocina estaban en el mismo o incluso peor estado. El panda estaba demasiado shockeado como para si quiera poder lamentarse, abrió la boca queriendo decir algo, pero las palabras jamás llegaron a salir.

—Hey— el panda reconoció esa voz.

Volteó y se encontró con Hao quien le estaba ofreciendo un trapo humectado con una viscosa sustancia verde, Po lo miró con duda intercalando la mirada entre él y el paño.

—Es medicina, evitará que se infecte— explicó señalando su propia nuca para establecer el punto.

Aún desconfiado accedió, se llevó el trozo de tela hacia la zona afectada teniendo que reprimir un gemido de alivio cuando se produjo el contacto, sea lo que fueron esa medicina era muy efectiva, pasado unos minutos volvió a mirar al cachorro.

—Lo siento.

Hao ladeó la cabeza extrañado —¿De qué hablas?.

—Creías que podía hacerlo, ¡H-hasta yo llegué a creerlo!— volteó la vista enfocando el charco de sangre seca donde antes reposaba su cabeza —y falle.

—Si, ¿y qué?.

—¿Como qué "y qué"?— cuestionó imitando sus palabras —no pude derrotarlo, ¡Soy el Guerrero Dragón!, ¡Se supone que debía lograrlo!.

—Pero no lo hiciste— recalcó el tigre cruzándose de brazos —sin embargo sigues vivo, puedes volver a intentarlo.

—¿Para qué?, el resultado será el mismo, no puedo hacerlo— aseguró con un tono dolido Ooway se equívoco conmigo.

—¡Panda!.

El oso no logró reaccionar a tiempo y tuvo que sumarle un creciente chichón a su dolor de cabeza, el responsable golpeo el suelo con su bastón para luego agarrar al panda de la barbilla obligándolo a mirarle.

—¡No quiero oirte decir eso!, ¡mucho menos ahora que estamos en medio de una crisis!— regañó Shifu liberándolo de su agarre, después le dió la espalda y se alejó un par de pasos —Hao tiene razón, mientras sigas vivo puedes fallar las veces que haga falta— el cachorro asintió energéticamente —aprenderás de esos fallos y podrás hacerte con la victoria.

Finalmente se detuvo y volteó a verlos, Po permanecía callado esperando a que continuara, El maestro suspiró y culminó la conversación diciendo.

—Reitero lo que te dije esa noche, tal como yo confío en la palabra de Ooway, tú debes confiar en la mía, puedes hacerlo Po.

El aludido no contestó, con gran esfuerzo, y algo de ayuda por parte de Hao, logró incorporarse, miró firmemente a su maestro ahora portando un semblante determinado, siendo aún apoyado por el cachorro, avanzó hacia el panda rojo y una vez frente a él se inclinó chocando puño y palma en un saludo respetuoso.

—Si, maestro.

—Bien, así está mejor— concedió el mismo gesto y luego agregó —porqué tampoco tenías otra opción.

—¿Qué?— cuestionó aturdido.

—Iremos a por él, capturó a Tigresa, así que podrás pedirle la revancha.

—¡¿Qué?!— repitió aunque esta vez Shifu no contestó, solo siguió de largo para acercarse a los furiosos restantes.

—Es como ha dicho él, ese leopardo la secuestró en mi lugar y ahora está en peligro— explicó el cachorro agachando la cabeza al terminar sintiéndose sumamente culpable.

Ante eso Po no insistió más, por compasión hacia Hao, se limitó a acariciarle la cabeza a modo de consolación. Mientras tanto siguió analizando la situación actual, a pocos metros estaba el resto de sus compañeros, prestando suficiente atención logró descubrir que intentaban atender a Vibora, la maestra serpiente se encontraba en un estado mucho más delicado que el suyo, de hecho, aún estaba inconciente, a lo largo de su cuerpo se apreciaban claras marcas de zarpazos profundos y las partes que llegaban a salvarse de eso estaban cubiertas de moretones.

«Es mi culpa» declaró para si mismo al recordar como había huido del leopardo, llevándose a Hao y dejando a la reptil a su suerte.

Curiosamente, al momento de regresar a Golden Harvest, luego de la charla motivacional de Hao, no había rastros de su compañera, aunque tampoco es que hubiera tenido tiempo de fijarse bien, Tai Lung salió de la nada y arremetió contra él en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, en cuestión de minutos ya lo tenía a su merced, al borde del desmayo, temiendo que ese fuese su fin, no obstante, la aparente ausencia de Víbora era algo que comenzaba a intrigarle demasiado.

—¿Po?, ¿todo bien?— cuestionó Hao saliendo momentáneamente de su tristeza.

El aludido sacudió la cabeza alejando todo su dilema mental, luego le sonrió cálidamente y por último contestó diciendo que no había problemas y que solo estaba algo cansado, el cachorro asintió creyéndole, después le ofreció un pequeño banquito para que reposara, ese uno de los pocos muebles que se habían salvado de la ira de Tai Lung, el panda accedió y con Hao a un lado se dispusieron a esperar el despertar de Víbora, hecho que les permitiría partir en busca del leopardo.

Tomó alredeor de media hora, pero finalmente la maestra logró reaccionar, tras curar las heridas más graves y vendar las superficiales le explicaron la situación, con el mayor tacto posible para evitar que se alterara, cosa que realmente no tuvo buenos resultados, Mantis terminó con un ojo morado por medio de un coletazo. Posteriormente, pasado el peligro, Po y Hao se unieron a la charla para poder discutir acerca del plan de rescate, fijaron en un mapa las posibles opciones de escondites que podría haber adoptado Tai Lung y al cabo de diez minutos abandonaron el pueblo.

—Recuerden, no se alejen demasiado y ante cualquier posible peligro envíen señales para que podamos reunirnos, no necesito a más heridos— aclaró Shifu con un tono serio, y sarcástico al terminar, dirigiéndose a los equipos designados para la búsqueda.

—Si, maestro— contestaron de manera unánime al tiempo que realizaban una reverencia.

Complacido, Shifu dió la orden y los aludidos partieron internándose en el bosque.

* * *

Las cadenas se tensaron ante su intento de safarse y al no conseguirlo la trajeron de regreso provocando que se golpeara contra la muralla, siseó, pero no por dolor sinó por el fracaso de su escape y más que nada por la creciente molestia que le producía el ver la sonrisa ladina del leopardo nevado.

Tai la contemplaba sentado en una piedra, su cara era sostenida únicamente por una de sus patas dándole un aire de calma y hasta cierto punto diversión. Había aprovechado la inconciencia de la felina para apresarla por medio de una cadena que había cogido de un campanario, mismo lugar donde ahora se encontraban, el campanario y su respectiva campana estaban resguardados tras una ²empalizada de buen acabado y material, sin embargo, el sitio parecía abandonado por lo que, teniendo en cuenta todas esas cualidades, el leopardo lo había escogido como una base temporal.

—Yo no haría eso si fuera tú— comentó sin cambiar su postura, en respuesta la maestra lo miró con intensidad —sólo decía, sería una lastima que tus heridas se abrieran y murieras antes de que Shifu te pueda encontrar.

Tigresa frunció el entrecejo y bajó la mirada, el ³irbis se había tomado la molestia de vendarle los cortes del costado deteniendo el sangrado, aunque evidentemente ella no se lo iba a agradecer, sabía que la única razón por la que tuvo ese gesto era para prolongar la ansiedad y agonía de Shifu e incluso la de Hao, pues por culpa de su bocota Tai Lung era conciente de la relación que existía entre ella y el cachorro.

—Así esta mejor, ¿sabes?— se encaminó hacia ella dejando escasos centímetros entre nariz y nariz —casí me siento mal por usarte... ¿hermana?.

De inmediato al escuchar esa palabra sus pupilas se contrajeron e impulsándose con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban le propinó una potente patada en la quijada, la cual lo hizo retroceder aferrándose la zona afectada al tiempo que soltaba impropios con la voz contenida.

—¡No vuelvas a decirme así!, ¡traicionaste a Shifu!, no mereces que te llame su hijo— bramó y susurró con veneno.

Y por un breve instante creyó notar una mirada dolida en su contrario, fuera cierto o no, no duró lo suficiente como para comprobarlo, él rugió con fuerza y arremetió contra Tigresa encestando sus garras un par de centímetros por sobre su cabeza cubriendola con su cuerpo.

—Será mejor que vayas cuidando tus palabras, no bromeó— su tono ahora era severo —puedo matarte en cuanto se me dé la gana, con o sin Shifu.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?, es más, ¿por qué me secuestraste?, ¿por qué no a Hao?, el era un blanco mucho más seguro para tí.

Tai se tensó pero recuperó la compostura y volvió a mostrar una sonrisa ladina —Sabía que tenías sangre fría, pero pensé que al menos harías una excepción por tu hijo— se mofó recriminándola

Tigresa echó las orejas hacia atrás y enseñó sus colmillos en señal de amenaza, algo que no inmuto al irbis, sólo provocó que su sonrisa se acrecentara. De pronto ladeó la cabeza y enarcó levemente una ceja.

—¿Acaso..., No lo sabes?.

La ira de Tigresa disminuyó levemente, confundida por la pregunta, al parecer Tai Lung sabía algo que ella no.

—¿De qué hablas?.

—Bueno, no tienes forma de escapar así que no veo el porqué no podamos... conversar por un rato— la aludido le gruñó —alguien está tras ese chico.

—Si, tú— corto con un tono que denotaba obviedad, Tai volvió a tensarse y su semblante se tornó molesto.

—¡No!, alguien más, alguien mucho más peligroso que yo— le reclamó al tiempo que agitaba las patas.

—O sea que tu ego tiene un limite— se mofó siendo ahora ella quien enarcó una ceja con incredulidad.

Sin embargo el leopardo lejos de mostrarse molesto por ser un objeto de burla, parecía preocupado, eso hizo que la felina también se tornara seria.

—¿Hablas en serio?.

—¿Por qué habría de mentirte— se defendió —prácticamente ya he ganado, de nada me serviría engañar te a estas alturas.

Eso era cierto, no tenía caso mentirle. Poco a poco sentía como aquella molestia que la embargaba, desde que había conocido a Hao, regresaba, ahora, sabiendo que él era su hijo, entendía el porqué de su malestar, de alguna manera su instinto siempre había sabido la verdad sobre el cachorro y en consecuencia su prematuro instinto materno le provocaba esas raras sensaciones dependiendo de la situación que involucrara a Hao, desafortunadamente, la sensación que estaba experimentando en este momento era de genuina preocupación porqué, si ese alguien llegaba a intimidar a Tai Lung, no cabía duda de que el cachorro corría un serio peligro.

—¿Lo entiendes ahora?— preguntó el leopardo recobrando su atención —el secuestrarte a tí era más seguro, puede que deba enfrentarme a Shifu y probablemente al resto de tu equipo— refiriéndose al resto de los cinco furiosos —pero sigue siendo más seguro que haber tomado a ese cachorro.

Para colmo, pensó Tigresa, era un hecho que su rescate tendría mayor prioridad para Shifu y el resto de los cinco, que según ella aún no sabían la verdad sobre Hao, por lo que su hijo estaría desprotegido. Con eso en mente tomó una decisión, sí escapar le era imposible y no tenía manera de comunicarse con los suyos sólo le quedaba una opción.

—Ni te molestes— cortó Tai anticipándose a la propuesta de la felina —no pienso involucrarme con ese niño, tampoco es que seas una gran motivación para mí— terminó con un tinte burlón.

Tigresa aferró las cadenas entre sus patas y jaló de ellas desesperada por librarse, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que los chicos se olvidará de ella, la prioridad era Hao, él era quien corría mayor peligro y al mismo tiempo quien estaba más desprotegido. Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo, sus emociones la estaban dominando, si bien era un hecho que ese cachorro era suyo, al mismo tiempo no lo era, no lo conocía y tal vez solo tal vez, estaba dándole muy poco crédito, tantas revelaciones y sucesos repentinos la habían abrumado, tanto así que no consideró la posibilidad de que, para empezar, Hao estuviera acompañando al resto para rescatarla, él ya estaba siendo protegido, al menos de momento y podría asegurarse de resguardarlo una vez llegaran a por ella.

—Descuida, tienes razón, no vaya a ser que te vuelva a humillar— atacó directo a su orgullo y el leopardo no se quedó callado.

Volvió a aferrarla de la quijada y con los ojos destilando ira le bramó.

—¡Que no te le suban los humos!, entiende algo, vas a morir, ¡Shifu sufrirá y ese cachorro también lo hará!.

La liberó de su agarré y atacó la empaliza desquitando su ira, sin embargo, esas palabras ya no afectaban a la felina, finalmente, después de toda esa ajetreada semana, había conseguido dominarse, había recobrado su radicalidad y lo más importante, había vuelto a ser Tigresa.

* * *

[Continuará…]

(-Redacción: 02/02/2020)

(-Revisión: 03/02/2020)

(-Publicación: 03/02/2020)

***Vocabulario***

¹Lobreguez: Significa oscuridad, falta de luz.

²Empalizada: Valla hecha con palos, cañas, estacas, etc., clavados en el suelo y que sirve como defensa o para cercar un terreno.

³Irbis: Es otro nombre con el que se le conoce al leopardo de las nieves, fue otorgado por Matthews, L. Harrison en 1977 y aparece en su libro "La Vida de los Mamíferos", tomo II

**[Notas de la autora]**

Y con este capítulo finalizan las etapas de transición al cambio de Tigresa, desde un principio tenía planeado que ella sufriera un mayor shock que el resto, en consecuencia la sometí a las 5 fases, primero la negación que se vió entre el prefacio y el inicio del capítulo 2, luego la ira y el enfado, respecto a las extrañas molestias y la incertidumbre que rodeaba a Hao, siguió la negociación cuando Tigresa partió a rescatar a Hao estando dispuesta a protegerlo como su hijo y por último la depresión y aceptación que mostré en este capítulo.


End file.
